DBZ Deities vs DC Superheroes
by laze jovanov
Summary: Beerus and Whis have heard of Superman defeating Goku twice to they decided to head to the DC Universe and see if this rumor is true.


Beerus and Whis were looking at the DC Superheroes who were prepared for battle.

"So...who is the one that defeated Goku...twice ?" Beerus asked Whis with his arms crossed

"I think that would be the one called Superman aka Clak Kent aka Kal-el, Lord Beerus" Whis said and pointed at Superman

"So he defeated Goku ?" Beerus asked

"Twice." Whis corrected him

"He defeated Goku in his Super Saiyan God and...what was that other form again ?" Beerus asked Wish

"Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan." Whis said

"Oh Yeah" Beerus said

"I suggest you leave...now." Superman warned them

"Wow...quite the bossy type isn't he ?" Beerus commented with a smirk

"Indeed Lord Beerus" Whis agreed "Mind if I assisst you Lord Beerus ?" Whis asked his boss

"Well...why not ?" Beerus said

The two deities charged at the heroes.

Beerus took on Superman while Whis took on the rest of the Superheroes.

In a matter of seconds Whis killed several heroes including Black Canary,Green Arrow,Robin,Nightwing,Bat-girl,Huntress,Speedy,Atom and Zatanna (before she could a word).

Superboy charges at Whis but the deity disappears before Superboy could reach him and appears behind him before killing him with a karate chop which broke some virtebrates.

Captain Atom then unleashes several nuclear blasts at Whis who deflects them with one hand before impaling with his arm causing...BOOOOM!

Whis sees Wonder Woman coming at him attempting to kick him. Whis catches her leg and hits a pressure point causing her leg to be useless. Before Wonder Woman could do anything else Whis karate chops her in the throat and kills her.

Starfire started shooting fire bolts at Whis. Whis however lifted his palm causing the energy bolts to stop in mid air,he then points his finger at Starfire which causes her energy bolts to gather and become one big energy bolt before it goes back to Starfire and explodes.

After Whis kills the amazon warrior,Power Girl charges at him and attempts to punch him,but Whis easily blocks her punch with his hand,Supergirl then came and attempts to hit him but Whis disappears causing Supergirl to nearly hit Power Girl.

...

"So I hear you defeated the saiyan named...Goku,right ?" Beerus asked Superman

"What about it ?" Superman asked as Beerus smirked

"Good...you'll be the excellent challange I might want" Beerus said

With that Beerus and superman began to fight. Superman unleashed multiple punches at the God of Destruction, who easily catches and blocks all of his punches with his left hand alone.

...

Power Girl and Supergirl were throwing punches at Whis who was dodging them with no effort. Whis grabs their wrists and pulls them causing the two kryptoinians to smash their head together.

Martain Manhunter tries to use a telepathic attack on him but the master that Whis is...Jo'nn's attempt proves futile. Fire then unleashes a massive amount on fire on Whis who simply spins his finger causing the green fire go to Martian Manhunter killing him.

Whis appears in front of Fire and kills her with a finger flick to the forehead.

...

"My,My you're not bad,seems you have lots and lots of training" Beerus sated as he continued to block and dodge Superman's attacks

"Actually my power comes from the yellow Sun" Superman said

"Hmm...interesting, but what if I do this ?" Beerus caught Superman's fist and taps the Man of Steel on the forehead.

"What was that suppose to do ?" Superman asked

"You'll see" Beerus answered with a smirk

Suddenly Superman saw his finger tips turning into sand,in seconds his entire arm was sand and then his entire body was turned into sand and disperses much to the shock of the DC Heroes.

"I think I've had enough with this let's just destroy this Earth and head back to our own universe" Beerus said

"Very well" Whis said

Beerus shoots a tiny white energy ball to the Sun,in a matter of seconds the Sun becomes unstable and explodes destroying much of the DC solar system as the DBZ deities went to their own universe to eat pudding.


End file.
